


Now, look here!

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, No kittens were harmed, Poker, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Giles, along with unhelpful comments from Anya, explains to Dean why it's a Bad Idea to stake Spike.





	Now, look here!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 19/11/2011

“Look,” said Giles crossly, “This Demon hunting is all very well, commendable in fact, but the point is that you cannot simply go around killing whichever demons you like. Of course, if they’re doing something like, like,”

“Like sacrificing innocent children?” said Anya helpfully.

“Yes, _quite_ Anya. Thank you. But if the demons aren’t doing anything but playing poker-“

“Playing poker?” Dean snorted, “Dude, they were betting fluffy little kittens. What are they going to do next; kicking puppies?”

“Look, however, er, immoral you and in fact most of the human population find eating, er, kittens, the fact is, Spike did nothing that was against the law.”

“Well, he did kill all of those people a few months ago, and he destroyed a large part of Europe with Angelus, oh!, and he…”

“Yes, _thank you,_ Anya, that will be quite enough,” said Giles firmly as he held his hand over Anya’s mouth.

“Look at it this way Mr. Winchester. Would you like to be the one to tell the Slayer you staked her boyfriend?”    


End file.
